Shadow's Lost Memory
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: It's a Story about the Shadow Project, sort of...and about Shadow the Hedgehog the game. I made this story for my best friend, Chaotic Shadow of Souls. Merry Christmas girlfriend! Chapter 3 is now up,enjoy! copyrighted:2005
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Lost Memory

Okay everyone; this is a story for my good friend, Chaotic Shadow of Souls. Since she loves Shadow the Hedgehog so much, I decided to give her another present from myself to her, since I just gave her a book for Christmas, I decided to make up a story for Shadow's number one fan! I hope you all enjoy it! Especially you Sonadina! (Winks) On with the story!

**Chapter One: A Creation to destroy the World**

**(Gerald's Diary) Entry One. _"I've finally done it, my ultimate creation, my passion, to finally help me conquer the world!" "I shall call him Shadow the Hedgehog."_**

**_"_**Grandfather, what are you working on May I ask?" Maria Robotnik asked her Grandfather. (**Professor Gerald looks at his granddaughter)** "Why, I'm creating the ultimate life form, Maria. You see, with its unique ability to use the chaos control, no one in the colony will doubt me now!" Professor Gerald explained to his granddaughter.

"I see…well, good luck on it grandpa!" (**Maria walks out of Gerald's office**,

**And goes to her room**.) (**Gerald's Diary) Entry Two. "_I have given Shadow life with my own two hands and my brain." "I need to start training him to do something wicked to the Gun Army, since they tried to steal my ingenious plans to create the ultimate life form." Later_**

****Shadow looks upon himself. "What am I? Am I alive?" "What am I doing here?"

"**Ahhh, you're finally awake I see…" **Gerald explained to Shadow…(**Shadow looks at Gerald Robotnik) "**Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" "Who am I?" Shadow asked. "Calm down, Shadow. I'm here to help you…you see, I have been made into a fool from my lab experiments, and I created you, Shadow the Hedgehog to help me get revenge on the other professors who embarrassed me with my hard-working jobs." "Will you help me?" "Yes I will!" Shadow explained to Gerald.

"Good. Now, come and meet my granddaughter, Maria. She has been waiting for a friend to be with, to talk to. You see, she's always been alone, so let's see how well you all turn out to be." Shadow shrugs his shoulders and follows the professor to Maria's room.

**_Maria's Bedroom_**

"Yes, who has come to disturb me?" Maria answered her door, getting frustrated from her reading time. "Maria, this is my ultimate creation ever! He's called Shadow the Hedgehog." Gerald explained. "Call me Shadow." Shadow said. "Wow, you really outdone yourself this time, gramps! He's perfect!" Maria commented.

"You think so?" Gerald said. "I know so, grandpa! With him, you will conquer the whole colony, and we will be rich!" Maria said encouraging her grandfather. "Uh, now that you both know each other, why don't you hang out some more? I need to finish my project that I've been working on for 25 years!" With that said, Gerald left Maria's room and went back to the lab to finish his project.

**There you go, that's Chapter One, and I plan to make this story the longest story ever! More longer than My Sweet Passion! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you, Chaotic Shadow! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year Sonadina! From: Princess Mila! Winks R&R everyone, and please don't put any flames! I'm begging you, if I need improvement, just say that with the story, and I'll fix it all right? Merry Christmas Everyone! Till' my next story! I'll bring chapter 2 as soon as I think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: **Maria's Very Best Friend**

(**In Gerald's Office)**

**(Gerald's Diary) Entry Three. "_Shadow and Maria have finally acquainted with one another. I wonder if Shadow will fulfill my duty to destroy the Space Colony Ark to take revenge for me when they keep throwing my guard off, and say that my new project called: " Project Shadow" will be a waste of my precious time, when I have more important technical studies to work on!" "How dare they! I'll show them, I'll show them all, and how much of a success my Project Shadow will be! And they will beg for information on my wonderful successful creations." "Muhahahaha!"_**

****(A reporter comes in): "excuse me, Professor Robotnik? A word please!" Gerald looks at a young lady with a cameraman with her. "Why, why do you disturb me at a time like this?" "Get out, GET OUT OF MY LAB NOW!" Gerald said furiously as he shoves the reporter and the cameraman out of his laboratory. "Good riddance! Have a nice week! Yeah, people, from the news on SSTV! How they disgust me!" with that said by the professor, Shadow walked in.

(**Shadow in Gerald's office)**

"Dad? May I come in?" Shadow said. "Sure." "Dad, What's Shopping?" Shadow said in a disgusting mannerly way. "Ahhh, Maria wants you to go with her, does she?" Gerald said with a grin on his face. "I guess?" "But, dad what is this shopping?" "Does Maria do it often? Is she insane?" "Hahahaha, for a hedgehog as brilliant as I had made you, you ask a tons of questions my boy." Gerald explained. "Why don't you ask Maria yourself Shadow?" "Surely, she could explain it more than I because she's a girl." "Okay." (**Leaving Gerald's Office)**

(**A knock on Gerald's door)**

"Come in" "Grandpa? There's someone who wants to speak with you personally with your project on Project Shadow? She says it's important for the government!" Maria explained. "Oh okay, let them in, let them in."

(**The same lady with the cameraman comes in**)

Gerald looks at the same damn annoying lady. "I thought I told you guys to leave me in peace!" Gerald roared. "Sir, the president wants to inform you that "Project Shadow" will be a success starting on the 6th of July. "How do you want to present to the pupils of the United States?" She continued to ask.

"Tell the President I'm going to let him know shortly, thank you and goodbye young people of this stupid planet!" after saying that rude comment, he shoves them out his door once again.

(**At the Mall with Maria and Shadow)**

**"**Hey Shadow, look at that?" "Look at what?" Shadow turns and looks at the shoes. "The-They're Skating Shoes!" Shadow said in shock, he could hardly believe it, skating shoes, that's what he needed since he was bare-footed at the time.

"Do you want them Shadow?" Maria asked. "Yeah. But, they're WAY expensive than these ugly gray ones!" Shadow said in fright. "So does that mean you would like to purchase those horrifying shoes, than these awesome ones Shadow?" Maria asked. "No, not at all." Shadow said being completely embarrassed at the fact she had said that. "Then, quit whining, and let's get these shoes for you!" Maria said getting the shoes in Shadow's shoe size, and paying for them. "Thank You, Maria." Shadow said giving Maria a Great big hug. From that day, Shadow and Maria became the very best friends on the planet!

**There you go, my friend here is chapter 2, hope you liked it Chaotic Shadow! Winks and smiles Happy Holidays Everyone! See you when I post up other chapters or for this story, chapter 3! Oh before I forget, thanks Chaotic Shadow of Souls for reviewing my story I made for you, I hope you like it so far…it will get better, I promise! But, for now I got to go. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Space Colony Ark, Abandoned**

**(Back at the Ark)**

"Hey Shadow, why not try on those "tight" shoes I bought you from the mall?" Maria asked. "Yeah, maybe I will." Shadow said as he took the shoes from the box.

"Shadow, they look awesome on you!" Maria complimented as Shadow put his new skater shoes on. "Yeah, you're absolutely right." Shadow said getting excited.

(**A man with a tuxedo comes into Maria's room**)

"Excuse me, miss." The mystery guy said with a mannerly tone in his voice to Maria. "Yes?" Maria asked. " My name is Rongur, I need to speak to Professor Gerald immediately! Do you know where I can find him? It's extremely important for Project Shadow." The guy said. "Yes, sit on the couch, and I will fetch him for you quickly!" Maria explained running towards her grandfather's lab.

(**5 Minutes Later)**

"Grandpa, Grandpa? May I come in?" Maria asked Gerald. "Only if it's extremely important, other than that, no. Gerald said to Maria. "Okay then, some guy is in my room, he's sitting on the couch, he told me he needs to speak with you immediately!" Maria cried glaring at her grandfather and dragging him to her room to get that creepy man out.

"Ahhh…Gerald, it's been a long time!" The stranger said smirking. "Yes, it's been two years since the last time I saw you, Rongur." Gerald said not that surprised.

"What is it that you came back to the Ark for? You know your research burned by the alien that attacked." Gerald explained. "Well, you know, just wanted to get back to my old rival for a change. Seeing what you're up to now that you have more knowledge than you had back then." Rongur said all smart-alecky and stuff.

"Yes, I believe you are right, I have been smarter than the last two years haven't I?" Gerald said getting happy at that particular point.

**(Flashback)**

"**Rongur, how are you doing with that monster alien project?" Gerald said two years ago. "Not that good, I believe I need more proof that, that alien is for real, people don't believe the fact that I had saw it with my own two eyes! But you believe me, don't you Gerald?" Rongur explained. "Yes I do, my friend." Gerald said feeling sorry for the young man. (Intercom):"Gerald, Rongur, go to the main entrance room, immediately! For permanent studies and to test how worthy you are to the Ark!" "Yes Commander!" the two gentlemen said to the intercom while trying to beat each other up to see who was the smartest man alive, Gerald, or Rongur?"**

**(15 MINUTES LATER)**

"**Gerald, I want you and Rongur to invent me the time warp to outer space, the man who is a success shall receive fame, fortune, and anything he desires!"**

**(Both Gerald and Rongur worked their hardest to impress the commander) **

**(Building the ultimate time warp into space)**

**"Good, Good you are both skilled at building what I had asked you to do? I'm impressed at the both of you, very well done, boys!" "So, who gets the glory commander?" Rongur said getting excited. "Both of you, of course Rongur," the commander said to Rongur Smithers. **

**(End of the Flashback)**

"Yeah, those were the good old days!" Rongur said with tears in his eyes.

"Yup, I believe so, Rongur my boy!" Gerald said putting his arm around Rongur's shoulder to comfort him.

"But I had forgotten what happened to the Ark then?" Gerald said. "Why, it had been abandoned." Rongur said. "Right after you finished the last screw on your robot project. I wonder if it was a success, seeing it was abandoned with the ark as well." Rongur said yet again.

"I guess we'll never know Rongur, we'll never know…" Gerald said worrying what happened to it after all.

**Okay, there's Chappie Number Three! Now, review please! I want to know how this chapter is, if it's messed up or something, please let me know, and I'll edit it as soon as I'm able please and thank you! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews on my stories Chaotic Shadow of Souls, and Mortal Kombat Chick! You guys are real friends, and also, you both ROCK! See you all later, or till' the next chapter…. Bye! Sonic Mila Anne Hedgie (I Come in Peace) .**


End file.
